


December 5th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forests, Hiking, Mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Adora and Catra hike to the top of a mountain and enjoy the view.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 12





	December 5th

“Just a few more steps,” Adora said, already taking in the amazing view from the snowy top of the mountain, encouraging Catra who was trailing a ways behind her.

Catra was skilled at climbing, but she had been distracted the whole hike by Adora in front of her, with her bouncing cheeriness, and the many bugs still somehow swirling in the cold. 

The view certainly was amazing, miles of forest around them, but Catra was still distracted from the sight. The sun was glistening on Adora’s blonde hair, and a few snowflakes were caught on her lashes. 

She was beautiful.


End file.
